


Warm Triangles And The Sunset

by zirconsnow



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zirconsnow/pseuds/zirconsnow
Summary: Orange and blue underneath the sunset's hue, Kazunari captures every moment.





	Warm Triangles And The Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> for my friend cx!! who requested it as "kazu taking a million pics of sumii just because and then he looks at it like wow fuck i'm ga"  
> went with this! hope u like 
> 
> writing is so much stress relief oh boy

“Sumii~!” Kazunari’s loud from the other side of the street, eyes seeming to light up when he sees the other boy. Misumi turns with a smile, waves his hand with a half-yell of “Kazu!” that makes Kazunari feel lighter on his feet. “Are you going home?” He asks once he catches up to him, Misumi nods as he puts something in his pocket. Kazunari watches, fiddles with his phone a little before speaking up again. “Triangle hunting?”

“Yeah!” Misumi’s shining, it seems today has been successful,

“Super nice!” Kazunari replies with a smile, hands hurriedly typing an update on some social network on his phone. Misumi replies with a “yeah, yeah!” and they both continue the way home.

 

They’re halfway there when Misumi stops dry in his track and stares at a nearby tree. Kazunari stops talking, eyes on Misumi for a second before sliding away to try to find what he sees. 

“What’s up? What’s up?” He repeats quickly, and Misumi reacts with bright eyes and a smile.

“There are! lots of triangles!” He drags the ‘o’ sound and points. Kazunari laughs, sneakily unlocks his phone while trying to find the shapes Misumi so enthusiastically points at. 

“Where~?” 

“There!” Misumi points more intently, and Kazunari snaps a picture. Misumi doesn’t seem to mind, instead keeping his eyes on the tree and seeming to ponder on how to take it home. Kazunari snaps another picture, light from the now setting sun giving vibrant orange a beautiful shade. He looks way from Misumi to look at the screen, is smiling to himself when he hears the other one sigh. 

“Sumii?” he looks up from is phone to see blue under orange glow, and he needs to take a second to be able to keep going.

 

“Pretty...”

 

“What is?” Misumi asks with curious eyes and a cocked head, and Kazunari’s confused before he covers his with face with one hand in realization. He hadn’t meant to say it out loud, hadn’t noticed he did until Misumi had asked. Said boy looks slightly worried, so Kazunari shakes his head with a smile and a small on his cheeks. 

“Nothing! It’s…” He trails off, looks to the side and takes a breath. “The sunset made you…” He trails off again, picks his phone to type and dissimulate burning red cheeks. Misumi’s expression changes and he laughs happily, turns to look at assorted triangles on leaves again with a smile. 

 

“I wonder if I can take it home…” He whispers, and Kazunari laughs while snapping another picture. He shakes his head and Misumi sighs again. Kazunari switches the hand holding his phone, pulls Misumi closer by the arm quickly.

“I’ll draw it for you! When we get back!” He says as he raises his phone up in front of them and checks the lighting on the screen. Misumi jumps slightly next to him, smile on his face widening as he lets out a “yay!” and leans closer to Kazunari.

 

They get home after a few more stops, Kazunari snapping pictures here and there while Misumi picked up triangles or cats on the way. Most of his pictures end up being of Misumi, and he saves them all without uploading for once. He makes sure to get lots of pictures with both of them in them too, calling it ‘semi-rare quality time with Sumii!”, which Misumi laughs happily at without questioning. 

 

At the entrance Misumi turns to him with a small smile and a quiet “Kazu”. Kazunari’s caught off-guard, stopping his movements kinda clumsily to look at him. “Thank you!” He says, and Kazunari’s about to reply when Misumi grabs something from his pocket and puts it in Kazunari’s hand. “Here!” Kazunari looks down, smiles at the triangular object and then up at Misumi. Misumi smiles back, and it’s quiet for a second before Kazunari laughs softly and places the triangle in his pocket. Misumi turns, happy, loudly announce a “We’re home!” that Kazunari follows with one of his own.

 

Later, he decides to only post up two pictures: one of them together, and one of the gift, face warming up and smile on his face as he types up a simple “With Sumii!!”

**Author's Note:**

> do tell me if theres typos or whatever


End file.
